Transformers G1 The Great Cybertronian War Part 4
by Iroquois Campbell
Summary: In Episode XIV, the constructicons complete Megatron's secret weapon, while Elita One helps come up with a plan to turn the tide. Will it be enough to save the planet from total desruction?


**Transformers G1**

**Episode XIV – The Great Cybertronian War Part 4**

_In the last episode of the Transformers, Megatron dispatches the constructicons to build a strange machine while he sends others to awaken the predacons and Trypticon. Meanwhile, they have destroyed the autobots' starship and destroyed Omega Supreme and the Dinobots, among others. Now Elita One and Optimus Prime must come up with a plan to save Cybertron._

"Prime! I've got bad news, man." Blaster said quietly.

"What's wrong now, Blaster?" Optimus asked.

"I just got a transmission from Ratchet. He said the decepticons blew apart Omega and the dinobots."

"I've had enough of this!" Prime said angrily.

"Optimus, don't be rash." Elita said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Come; Moonracer, Firestar, and Chromia have devised a plan."

---

Most of the Decepticons had returned to base, now with the predacons and Trypticon. The constructicons were still on the nearby asteroid, building the machine Megatron had commanded them to.

"This pure energon cannon will wipe out everything in a huge radius!" Mixmaster said, connecting a particular part.

"That's the idea! Megatron can kill all the autobots in one blast, and then anyone else who opposes us!" Long Haul replied.

Meanwhile, Ratchet hid among the craters, listening to them as they built the weapon.

"I've gotta tell Prime, and fast!"

---

"Decepticons!" Megatron began. He stood on the rooftop of the fortress. His troops stood gathered below him.

"The time has come to wipe out the autobots! As we speak, the constructicons are finishing up the pure energon cannon. When they are finished, we will kill Optimus Prime, Elita One, and all the other autobots in one swift motion! The day that Cybertron faces decepticon rule is near! And the day that Earth falls is close behind!"

---

Atop a tall structure across from the decepticon fortress, Moonracer lay on her belly, a sniper rifler trained on Megatron. In separate buildings, Chromia and Firestar had their rifles at other decepticons. Elita One radioed them from her hiding spot.

"Everyone in position?"

"Roger that." Moonracer said.

"Everyone is set here, Elita One." Prime responded.

"Ditto for us." Kup responded.

Suddenly, several laser blasts sizzled through the air. Megatron dodged the blast, but Skywarp and Shockwave weren't so lucky. The decepticons began looking around frantically, panicking.

"What's going on?!" Blastoff screamed.

"It's the autobots, you fools! Get them, get them!" Megatron screamed.

Several more blasts struck decepticons, but most of them scattered, searching for their attackers. At that moment, from two different sides, autobots surrounded the decepticons, led by Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus.

"Autobots! Transform and attack!"

The autobots took robot mode, firing blasts on their surrounded targets.

Several more decepticons fell. Megatron retreated, running into the fortress. He was met by a third group of autobots led by Kup and Skyfire.

"There's no escaping today, Megatron. Surrender and you will be spared!"

"Never! I will never surrender to autobots!"

He let off several cannon blasts, one striking Windcharger directly in the chest.

"No!" Kup yelled.

As everyone knelt next to the fallen autobot, Megatron escaped down the corridor.

Megatron made it to the main chamber, contacting the constructicons.

"Constructicons! Aim the cannon directly outside this fortress!"

There was a short pause, then Scrapper's voice came in reply.

"But Megatron! Decepticons are in that skirmish!"

"We can build more! Fire the cannon! Do it now!"

"But Megatron!" Scavenger complained.

"Do it now or I will destroy you all myself!"

---

"You heard him!" Hook said, aiming the cannon.

"We can't do this! We'd be killing dozens of our fellow decepticons!" Mixmaster said.

"It doesn't matter! You heard Megatron, we can build more!" Bonecrusher argued.

"We could form Devastator and overpower them all, including Megatron!" Scavenger suggested.

"No! We will follow Megatron's orders!" Hook said, charging the cannon.

Bonecrusher grabbed Hook, throwing him aside.

"No! We will follow _my_ orders! And my orders are to stand aside! We will wait until the battle thins out, and see what happens first!"

A laser blast struck Bonecrusher in the back, sending him falling into a deep crater.

"We will destroy them all and build newer, more dependable allies!" Long Haul said, his blaster still smoking.

All the other constructicons watched in horror as Long Haul mounted the cannon, repositioning it for the battle. Just before he fired, Ratchet appeared from his hiding spot.

"Noooo!" He charged the cannon, firing several shots at Long Haul, knocking him from the cannon mount. As he turned to fire upon the others, Hook, Scavenger, and Scrapper all fired, totaling Ratchet. The autobot fell to join Bonecrusher in the crater.

Hook climbed onto the cannon mount.

"For Bonecrusher and Long Haul, all the autobots will perish, whether we must lose decepticons or not!"

He aimed the cannon straight for the battle, and hit the fire mechanism.

_What will become of the battle being waged outside the decepticon fortress? Is this the end for all autobots and decepticons, save Megatron? Will the autobots carefully constructed plan fall to pieces from one cannon blast? Find out in part five of The Great Cybertronian War._


End file.
